Fungal infections are an increasingly common cause of morbidity and mortality for patients with compromised immune function. Current antifungal drug therapy is quite limited, particularly when compared to antibacterial therapy. Essentially, there are only three mechanistic classes used to treat life-threatening fungal infection and two of these classes have significant toxicities and drug-drug interactions that limit their use. In addition, resistance to the current therapies has been reported and will likely increase in prevalence.